


Beach Holiday

by Bright_Star



Series: Sprace getting it together [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Getting Back Together, I needed more Sprace in my life, M/M, Main focus on Spot/Race, Why Did I Write This?, it's fluff!!! with maybe a little angst but still fluff!, that's why, the others are background, veeeeeery cliché!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Star/pseuds/Bright_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is also our friend and besides, who else could we ask?”<br/>Race was about to shout that anyone else would do when David showed up next to him.<br/>“Hey, I’m sorry we made this decision without you, but we figured it would be better this way. Please just say yes! You know none of us can afford to pay more,<br/>and besides you guys don’t have to spend time together, and..”<br/>Racetrack stopped him right there “I can’t believe you guys did this, but I’ve been looking forward to this for too god damn long to let him ruin it. So I’ll agree, you can be happy.”<br/>*<br/>Or Race and Spot broke up three months ago and haven't talked since. Things take an unexpected turn as Race's friends invite Spot to come along to their beach holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> This is my very first Fanfic ever! I've been writing small drabbles just for myself but this is actually the only one I've finished and posted so far.  
> I'm aware it's terribly cliché and probably not any good but I still had fun writing it! There should be more Sprace in this fandom! :D  
> All mistakes are my own, and there will be lots of them , trust me! English is not my first (or second) language ;)  
> I don't own Newsies or any of the characters! (*cries*) 
> 
> I hope you have fun reading !
> 
> Hugs and love  
> xx

…check  
Shoes, check  
IPod, check

“That’s everything” Race said to himself while closing the suitcase. He would probably realise later on that he had forgotten a thing or two but now he was at least sure that he had the most important stuff with him.  
Putting the suitcase in the hallway he checked his watch, 13h24, he had more than half an hour left before Jack and the others would pick him up. “Might as well have some lunch then” he muttered. 

As he went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and a croissant, his eye fell upon a picture on the fridge. The picture he kept taking down and his mom kept putting back up.  
It was taken last Christmas. Race’s mom had allowed him to invite all his friends for a Christmas dinner. It had been a perfect night, you could see how happy everyone looked. Jack had clearly been telling one of his (presumably) made-up stories judging by how he held his arms up in the air and how David was laughing. Those two had been so oblivious back then. Race was glad Jack had finally found the courage to ask Davey out a few weeks after.  
Romeo and Blink had been loudly singing along with the Christmas songs that were on the radio and Specs and Mush had been talking and watching their boyfriends with content smiles.  
Race’s eye then fell upon his own face. Buried in the crook of Spots neck, laughing. He quickly looked away from the picture, feeling his heart sink. He didn't want to think about happy they had been together but he felt his mind wander.

_Their 'click' had been there right from the start. Living down the same street, they had been each others best friend for years. They had helped each other through the first awkward teenage years and supported each other in coming out to their parents. It had brought them so much closer and somewhere along the way they had fallen in love. Their official relationship had started when they were sixteen. It had lasted for almost two years, but three months ago the fairy tale had ended._  
Well it had never been a truly perfect fairy tale, maybe it hadn't even been official either. Spot had always insisted on keeping their relationship a secret, even though his parents knew and were happy for them. It was Spot's group of so called friends that was the problem. They were the popular kids, the kind that rules the school, and Spot was the leader of their gang. He had fought hard to get there and Race knew that, being in charge and respected was his nature. He was born to be king of the school, even if that meant he had to keep up the appearance to be straight. Those kids weren't just intimidating they were also homophobes of the worst kind. It had taken al Spot's power to get them to tolerate Race and his cosy little group with Jack, David, Specs, Blink, Mush and Romeo who had somehow all managed to pair up with each other.  
In the beginning Race hadn’t minded keeping their relationship a secret. They didn’t talk so much to each other the school hallways where everyone could see them but that had always sort of been the case, at school they had always had their separate friends. The only thing that changed were the make out sessions in the library when none one was around, otherwise they just kept hanging out together at home like always.  
After a while Race had introduced Spot to his friends. They had quickly adopted him as a member of their group although Race knew they had always had their thoughts about the secret relationship. 

_They had been right._

_As Race grew older and wanted their relationship to become more serious he found himself wanting to hold Spot’s hand in the hallway in school or even just to go on a real date out in the open. He ached to show the world that he and Spot loved each other.  
The weeks before they broke up had been one big argument. Race wanted Spot to come out his friends, Spot didn't. Tension had started to build and just when things seemed to get better it had all exploded. They hadn’t spoken to each other after that final fight._

Race shook his head and cursed himself for thinking about Spot again. He was not going to let this thing ruin his holiday. He had been looking forward to it for too long! It was going to be a blast. Him and all his friends, including David’s younger brother, together on a full week holiday in his aunt’s old beach house. It had been sold when she died but luckily the new owners still rented it out in the summer.  
He needed this, some time away from reality, away from spot, away from everything. Looking at his watch again he saw it was almost three and he still hadn’t had lunch.  
He quickly grabbed a croissant and downed his coffee. After that he took his suitcase and rushed outside, just in time to see Jacks minivan roll around the corner of the street.  
Romeo was hanging out the window and waved enthusiastically at him. Race grinned as he made his way to the car, yeah this was going to be a perfect week! He thought to himself. 

“Hey man!” Jack greeted him, he had shown up next to race to help him organise the suitcases in the trunk. “Hey cowboy!” Race smiled back looking up at Jack, there was however something in the look on Jack’s face that made his smile fade. “Jack what’s up?” he asked.  
“So uh, don’t be mad but ehm Les got ill yesterday and” he was cut off by another voice coming from behind Race.

“Hey guuuys who’s ready for a trip!” Race felt his blood freeze, he knew that voice.  
He turned around slowly, praying that he was wrong. 

Of course he wasn’t.

“Spot! What the hell are you doing here!?”  
“Easy there Race, I have been invited by Jackie here boy to come along on your little trip.” Spot looked him straight in the eye. “He told me you were okay with it” he added in a softer voice.

Race then turned to Jack and took him by his arm to the other side of the car.  
”What the hell Jack! The whole purpose of this trip was to be away from Spot and you invited him to come along?? Have you lost your mind!?”  
He realized he was shouting and Spot could probably hear him but he was in suck a shock that he could hardly give a shit.  
“Listen that’s what I’ve been trying to tell ya Race, Les got sick. So there was an extra place that needed to be filled in order to be able to pay for the whole thing, you know with the rent and all. Look I know you guys aren’t in a good place right now, but he is also our friend and who else could we ask!”  
Race was about to shout that anyone else would do when David showed up next to him.  
“Hey, I’m sorry we made this decision without you, but we figured it would be better this way. Please just say yes! You know none of us can afford to pay more, and besides you guys don’t have to spend time together, and..”

Racetrack stopped him right there “I can’t believe you guys did this, but I’ve been looking forward to this for too god damn long to let him ruin it. So I’ll agree, you can be happy.”  
He let out a deep sigh and walked around the car to where Spot was still leaning against the trunk door.  
“I really thought you knew”. He sounded almost as if he was being honest and it made Race's blood boil.  
"Oh and you didn’t think it was strange that I would agree to let you ruin my summer holiday? “ he spat.  
“You can come along but only because it will make the rest happy, just stay away from me will you?”  
He ignored any possible response and climbed into the car. He briefly greeted the others who were sitting in a rather awkward silence, of course they had been able to hear every word that had been said.  
Spot, David and Jack took their seats a little afterwards and they took off. 

*

The mood lightened quickly when Jack turned up the radio and the rest started singing along. Race for his part settled with staring angrily out the window and soon fell asleep like that.  
He was woken by Specs, shaking him softly. “Hey Race, We’re here.”  
Race looked around sleepily and saw that they were indeed the last two in the car, the rest was already unloading the trunk.  
“Are you okay?” Specs asked.  
Now that Race thought about it, he did feel a lot less angry than he had when they left. It actually made sense that they had invited Spot, he was after all their friend too.  
“You know what? I’m fine. No matter what, this going to be an amazing week!” Specs grinned at him and Race smiled back, starting to feel genuinely happy again.  
"Yeah it's gonna be great, me and Romeo are going to get ice at the grocery store down the street, see you in a sec!" With that Specs took off. 

Race hopped out of the car after him and searched for Spot.  
“Hey! I uh I want to apologize for earlier, we’re both nearly adults, we can handle this. Let’s just try to get along for the sake of our friends.”  
Spot held his gaze for a while and nodded “Thanks Race, come let’s get all the stuff to the house”  
When they got inside Race smiled. The house didn’t seem to have changed one bit since his aunt died last year. The furniture hadn’t been touched and it comforted him in a way. It was nice to have this bit of his aunt left, even though it wasn’t technically his. On his way to the stairs Race stopped dead in his tracks, suddenly remembered something.

“Jack? How were you planning on dividing the rooms now?” He asked.  
His friend looked confused, as if it hadn’t ever occurred to him that in dividing the rooms they had put Race together with Les and now that Les wasn’t here…  
“Oh shit!” Jack exclaimed. “We hadn’t exactly thought about that! But I'm sure Spot can take the couch.”  
As tempting as that sounded to Race he knew from one experience that his aunt’s old couch felt like it was made of bricks and Spot had been struggling for years with his back after falling of a swing when they were just kids, it would certainly not do him any good. And seeing that his friends were all couples, he couldn’t possibly ask them to switch places with him or Spot so there seemed to be only one option.  
He sighed and looked at Spot who was unloading the food in the kitchen. “I guess we’re rooming together then Conlon.” He was slightly irritated that the whole ‘staying out of each other’s way’ thing wasn’t really going like he planned. Spot didn’t seem too happy with it either. He dropped the box of cornflakes he was holding back in the bag and leaned over the counter  
“No Jack is right, I can just take the couch Race.”  
“you know you can’t” Race said flatly while walking passed the kitchen towards the stairs.  
”It kills your back, remember?” He was about to set his foot on the first step when he heard Spot mutter.  
“Oh so now he cares.” At that Race turned around abruptly, in a few paces he stood on the opposite side of the counter, their faces only inches away.  
“In case you have forgotten it Sean, I have always been the one who cared in this relationship!”  
“yeah were you?” Spot bit back. “You didn't care those uncountable times I called you, or showed up at your door! I wanted to talk about this, because for God sake Race I miss you, these weeks have been the worst of my life!”  
Racetrack was silent for a bit and bit his lip. “I really wish I could believe that” he said quietly, swallowing the upcoming tears.  
“But how could you miss me, you were the one that said we weren’t even friends remember?”  
He looked Spot in the eye once more and saw how he cringed at the last comment and avoided his gaze.  
“You coward!” Race hissed and stomped upstairs. 

The room downstairs was filled with silence for a few seconds, everyone still processing what had happened. They seemed to finally realize that this would be a lot harder than they thought.  
“you didn't really say that did you?” Mush tured to ask Spot, who just shrugged and went on with pretending to unload the bags of food but not really putting anything away.  
Blink let out an angry huff and roughly took the bag out of Spot's hands. "My God! No wonder he hates your guts right now!" 

chaos errupted in the next few seconds as Spot all but flew over the counter and pinned Blink to the nearest wall.  
"Don't you think I fucking know that? Yes I screwed up, big time! But I've been trying to fix things and he won't let me and I don't fucking know what to do!"  
“Hey” Jack shouted, dragging Spot away from the other boy. “I don't know what the hell happened between you guys, he never told any of us, but what I do know is that you hurt him pretty bad and that him avoiding you not making it any better. But now you're both here so I suggest that you get your ass upstairs and talk to him. Maybe then we can all enjoy the rest of out week.”  
Spot hesitantly let go of Blink and glared at Jack, but still made his way upstairs.

David looked after him until he was out of sight and went over to Jack wrapping his arms around Jack's waist  
“Thanks, I think he needed that” he whispered. 

*

Race was lying on the bed, wrapped around a pillow, his eyes closed to keep himself from crying. He heard Jack shouting and smiled a little at that.  
It was nice to know that his friends would still stand up for him, he just prayed they would be to busy bother Spot to come up to him. He really needed some time alone now. 

Turned out he had no such luck.  
Footsteps made their way upstairs until right in front of his door where they stopped.  
Race groaned “Go away David! I’m perfectly fine, you are the one that started this mess, I don’t need your pity!”  
It stayed silent for a while and Race thought that maybe David had listened to him for once when he heard the door handle being bent down.  
“Actually,” Spot opened the door and slipped into the room,” it’s me”  
Race heart jumped and stopped at the same time, he was not prepared for this. He took a deep breath.  
“Well you, Spot, can most certainly go away!” He was aware of how hoarse his voice sounded, and inwardly cursed himself for it, he didn’t want to be the weak one again.  
“Race, look” Spot sighed “I want to apologize, so please let me? I know I hurt you, and with that I don’t mean just now but, you know…before”  
Race sat up now so he was facing Spot, anger rising in him.  
“Oh so you HURT me? Well that must be the understatement of this era! You broke my heart, Spot! I told you I loved you and that I wanted to be with you forever and no ten minutes later when one of your guys walks in you claim you don’t know me and that we aren’t even friends!!? I mean, what the hell? You kept on promising me that you would do something about it, that you would tell them, but you never did! We had been through so much together, even before we started dating! And to hear you say that you don’t know me, that I’m nothing to you… well yes, I guess you could say that HURT me Spot!"  
Race felt tears wet his face but he didn’t care any more, too long had he held back all this anger.  
“You’re a jerk Spot, I hate you so much! And the worst part is..” he paused for a bit, considering if he should go on ”.. that after all of that, I also still love you.” 

Spot who had been standing by the bed with a blank expression now dropped his gaze. His shoulders slumped which made him lose his ever present confident posture, it made like the little boy Race had befriended years ago.  
He murmured something Race couldn’t quite understand.  
“What?”  
“I’m a fuck-up Race” Spot said louder looking him in the eyes again. “ You shouldn't love me, you should know that by now”  
Race scoffed “well I've always been a stubborn one "  
Spot smile a little at that but went back to serious in les then a second.  
“Look I know I can’t make this right any more but still I want you to know, I love you too, like a lot. And I'm such a fool that I didn't realise that earlier. You're worth so much more than my stupid ego, so I.. I told the guys at school.”  
Race’s breath hitched for a second _He did it for real?_ he thought.  
“They don't respect me so much any more, beat me up pretty bad actually,” he smiled bitterly. “But they won't bother any of you, I made sure of that, still know enough of their dirty secrets.” he winked and straightened his shoulders.  
“I Figured that was the least I could do for you. Now I’ll go and pack my stuff, it was a bad idea to come here and anyway they’re your friends so, I’m sorry, I’ll go now” 

Race was kind of chocked by this whole confession. His thoughts were all jumbled but one stood out against all the others.  
_He loves me, so he had been serious about our relationship after all._

Out of the corner of his eye Race saw the door closing. He almost leapt out of bed while shouting.  
“No, Spot you can't go!"  
The door opened again and Spot looked at him a little puzzled.  
Race sat up straight "They’re both our friends. Like I said, we can make this work. And eh thanks, for doing what you did, it means a lot.”  
They both flashed a small sad but happy kind of smile at each other before Spot left the room. 

*

The others could sense that something had changed but none of them had the courage or will to ask what it was. They wanted the moment of peace to last as long as possible.  
After Specs and Romeo had come back and had been filled in on the latest events the group went to the beach and the rest of the day went by in a rather pleasant mood.  
Mush, Blink, Specs, Spot and Romeo immediately set up volleyball game while Race and Jack played cards and Davey read a book. Dinner also passed without too much trouble, Race's very own secret recipe pasta dish doing miracles.  
It wasn’t until it was time to go to bed that the trouble began again. Everyone headed upstairs to make the beds and get some rest after an exhausting day. Only when Race thew himself on the bed for the second time that he noticed that their room, just like all the others, had only one large bed now. How he hadn’t noticed that before was a mystery to him. The bed was clearly new, the last time he came here there had still been two separate ones, that had been why they had chosen this room for him and Les (now him and Spot). He wouldn’t have minded sharing a bed with Les but with Spot, it was bound to get awkward. While he was thinking this, Spot had appeared next to him. having been to the house with Race before of course, he too noticed something had changed.  
“They changed the beds huh” He said.  
“Yeah I didn’t see that earlier “Race answered while getting up.  
“I could still…” Spot was silenced by a pillow thrown into his face.  
“No couch. Just start making the bed, okay? We’ll survive.” 

It was indeed quite awkward. It was a very hot summer night, but still they both chose to sleep with a T-shirt on while they would normally just sleep in their boxers or even naked. They climbed in bed together but both saw to it that they stayed on the very edges to make sure that they wouldn’t touch each other.  
“Well goodnight then I guess” Spot said as he switched of the light.  
“Yeah, goodnight Conlon“ 

*

It was already quite light when Race woke up. He was still drowsy with sleep and didn’t really want to move.  
Even if he had wanted to, he discovered, he couldn’t have moved. Spot was lying right behind him and had a strong arm covering Race’s chest.  
Their legs were entwined and so were apparently their hands. Race cursed silently. He was spooning and holding hands with the guy who broke his heart.  
How the hell had that happened! And more importantly, why did it still feel so right?  
He was a lot less angry after Spot's confession of the night before but still this wasn’t a good idea. He sighed and decided to end this right here.  
“Spot, hey Spot.” He said while trying to free himself from the stronger boy’s grasp. Spot began to stir but instead of letting go of Race he just snuggled closer to him and buried his head in the crook of races neck.  
“Hmm you smell nice” he mumbled.  
Race lauged a little but still nuged Spot's shoulder.  
“Spot, Please!”  
The taller boy finally seemed to wake up properly and was taking in the scene.  
“uhm Old habits die hard I guess?”  
Race couldn’t help but smile a little at that. “Let’s get our asses downstairs before Romeo eats all the breakfast.” He grinned.  
On his way to the bathroom he figured that maybe they could really make this work” 

*

After having lost to Blink with Frisbee for the umpteenth time (how was that even possible, the guy only had one eye, wasn’t sight supposed to be off??) Race fell down on his towel. He stayed there for a while just gazing up at the clear sky, feeling the sun burning on his skin. Thank god he had Italian blood and was better protected against sunburns and shit. Then he remembered something and sat up, scanning their group of friends.  
“Hey Conlon! Come here for a second!” he shouted.  
He saw the immediate look of panic rising in his friends faces, he figured they had all the reason, this wasn’t exactly staying out of each other’s way anymore.  
Spot slowly made his way over to Race, a questioning look on his face.  
“Here Snowwhite” Race handed him the sun cream he had fished out of his bag  
“you’re Irish remember, your white ass skin can’t handle this kind of sun” Spot hesitantly took the flask out of Races hands.  
“You really don’t have to do that, you know. Taking care of me.”  
Race looked up at him. Those big blue orbs still made his stomach flutter.  
“Nah I know, but it’s like you said, Old habits...” Spot grinned at him and took off with the sun cream. 

In the evening they decided to hold a BBQ outside, Jack was in charge of the meat. Spot and Blink were making a campfire on the beach and the rest of them was occupied with the vegetables, which led to Romeo juggling with tomatoes.  
As it turns out Jack was apparently a great cook, with David as his sous-chef to keep Jack from dreaming. They decided to take their dinner to the camp-fire. Everyone was happy and chattering and Race felt his body being filled with a kind of warmth you only get in these special moments. He glanced over to where spot was roasting Marshmallows, only to find Spot already looking back at him. Instead of looking away Race raised his cup to Spot who did the same with his marshmallow on a stick. Race felt in his hearth that he slowly started forgiving Spot and to be fair, he missed him. Not only as lover but also as his friend.

 

*

It was already late into the night when they finally decided to go inside. Romeo had been sleeping with his head in Specs lap the past hour and now the rest of them also started to feel how exhausted they actually were. As they started packing up their stuff, Spot announced that he was going for a little walk, to clear his thoughts, he said. Race couldn’t help but notice how he had looked at him while saying that.  
Blink carried Romeo upstairs and said goodnight to everyone, Jack and David took one bathroom and Race took the other one. He took a quick shower to get rid of the sand that seemed to get everywhere and settled in bed with a book. He had no idea how long Spot was but wanted to stay awake until he knew he was save at home again.  
It wasn’t until he vaguely heard the door being shut that he realized he had fallen asleep. He looked up and saw Spot tip-toing around the room, wearing only a towel that hung dangerously low on his hips.  
Race made a strangled sound at that sight and Spot jumped a little at the sudden noise.  
“Hey, sorry I thought you were asleep. I didn’t mean to wake you up."  
Race could only nod, taking in Spot’s body with his eyes. How come he hadn’t seen before how much more toned his muscles had become?  
“Have you been working out?” he managed to ask.  
Spot stared down at his own body and shrugged.  
“I had to do something with my time, life’s quite boring without you, you know.” He smiled sadly.  
“Come here” Race said silently. Spot looked surprised but came anyway, sitting himself on the bedside next to where Race was lying.  
“Spot, I, I miss you.” Race started, he saw that Spot wanted to say something but cut him off by laying his hand on Spot’s chest.  
“I miss you, and I still love you. But I haven’t forgiven you yet, I’m starting to, but it’s going to take time.”  
Spot nodded and brought his had up to hesitantly cover Races hand with his own.  
“Race? Do you think that maybe I, uh we, still have a shot? “They were sitting so close now that Race could see the hope shimmer in Spot’s eyes.  
“Yeah, he breathed, it will be hard, and you will have to work Spot, you’ll have to show that this time it’s for real…”  
He cupped Spot’s face with his hands “But God yes, I want to be with you again.”  
It was Spot who closed the distance between them in a soft caring kiss. It was so different from all the other kisses they had shared, so much softer and Race could feel that Spot had meant it when he said he loved him.


End file.
